


Dessert o' Clock

by quartzspirit, yuflies (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression Trigger, Dessert, Drabble, Help, I forgot what tags I used here laughs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Regret, Time - Freeform, Triggers, angsty angst, bird cage, btw I am hungry, happy ending ?????, i can´t believe i´m trying to upload this for the 4th time, no death this time, strawberry shortcake - Freeform, yu rages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzspirit/pseuds/quartzspirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yuflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People would always regret something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert o' Clock

_Life tasted bittersweet like dark chocolate while time was a piece of strawberry soft cake._

 

You won’t know how big your piece was until you ate it, swallowing the whole thing down and having it stuck in your stomach. Causing you a permanent aching because you would have regrets.

 

Regrets which didn’t allow you to rest in peace or even close your eyes for a few minutes.

 

People always would regret something, from the not cleaning the room to hurting somebody important. It would give you a feeling of sorrow, of emptiness after realizing that the only chance was gone forever. Even the pleasant smell of the cake would fade away fast, exanimating its own existence and let an irritating feel take over both your mind and body.

 

Kageyama knew this kind of feeling very well, though he hated desserts and sweet things from the deepest part of his heart. So sweet that he felt like throwing up for years and furrow his brow. So sweet that he wanted to dive into the neutral ocean, sucking the salty flavor from his lips.

But it wasn’t him who was taking a bite every day, who licked off the perfect made cream from a silver spoon.

The one who stole his slice of cake away right in front of his eyes was Shoyo Hinata. His best friend since they grew up together literally under the same roof, leaving finger prints in the colors of spring on the snow white walls and getting scolded while trying to hide their happy faces. Drinking orange juice together which they’d steal from the neighbor, remaining silence because their hearts were beating equally. That past was filled with memories of simple thoughts, short days of playing tricks and fighting over small things. They took care of each other. It was a past where words were unnecessary and were better left unspoken.

Different than now.

 

Now their former bound was drowning in the lake of distance, drowning in a black whole of antimatter which represented hate and pain, lost faith and hopelessness. They stepped on varied path, built from tears and anger which weren’t meant to cross again.

Tobio hated it.

He was the one left behind, seeing the back of the optimistic idiot, unreachable for him because the orange haired one was too far away. He hated it so much that he wanted to cut his wrists and die alone in a corner, having nothing and giving nothing up, shouting voiceless and crying full of emotions but monotonous at the same time.

He was pathetic.

But he couldn’t survive on his own because he was too weak to fight against the monstrous grey crowd of the society nowadays. He didn’t have a place. He was just another number in a statistic, another person who lived on the earth and yearned for attention. He was too small to be loud enough so that his childhood friend could hear his calls. He was so small that he didn’t see himself and didn’t know who he was.

Kageyama Tobio had a name, a family, a passport, went to school, was in the volleyball team and slept in a warm house full of blue air. And he was going through existential fear. That was his truly self, not what his parents wanted to see. He wasn’t a perfect individual with good grades and a bunch of friends he hang out with. He was a person in rage, despair and grief. The one who lost his best friend accidentally because he couldn’t apologize properly.

Because he was selfish like no one else.

This was probably the reason why Hinata moved away five years ago.

Five years ago when Tobio intended to stop himself from keeping Hinata captured in a cage. A cage where he wouldn’t escape and stayed with him for eternity. A birdcage made from mixed feelings and loneliness. This cage broke and ruined the two of them, ripped their tracks in twain, ripped Tobio’s heart out and burned it to ashes.

He used to love him.

He used to love him more than he could and destroyed their friendship. He was a real looser. He didn’t even confess because he was too scared that Hinata would start to hate him for his sexual orientation. He didn’t want to see Hinata’s disgusted face when he murmured those three words which would cost him a lot of courage. He was afraid of everything which came into his mind.

So the only thing he could do for himself and his friends was simply to say goodbye. It was an absolute farewell.

And now he was sitting on his bed, watching surprisingly how tears dropped from his cheeks and falling down on the photograph from a strange world he didn’t want to remember. But forgetting was also impossible and so he stared at the familiar faces, touching eyes, noses and shoulders, ignoring the trembling hand.

The doorbell rang but he didn’t hear it. He was too amazed by the two similar bright smiles until someone entered his room. He felt how the stranger sat down next to him carefully and slender fingers stroking his hair hesitantly. Tobio smelled oranges and vanilla ice cream, a smell he wanted to lock up in a jar and carry around with him all the day until he became too tired to continue his walk.

He knew this smell and its owner very well.

“I’m sorry, Tobio.”

Kageyamas view became dizzy and he didn’t protest when Hinata pulled his face to his own. He just shivered and reached out for his friend, not knowing if he was dreaming and he would wake up soon.

“I’m here, Tobio.” Hinata whispered gently and smiled a bit, now hugging him tightly and petting his back. The black haired boy bit his lips, burying his face in the warm sweater and inhaled the nice fragrance.

“I missed you.” he mumbled absently.

“I missed you too.” Hinata answered.

 

And Tobio swore that their heartbeats were matching again. Bumping blood quick through the veins and playing the fast melody of love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yu comments:  
> OH GOD I´M TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS FOR THE 4TH TIME BECAUSE MY INTERNET CONNECTION KEEPS ON BREAKING.  
> Okay hello so here I am again.  
> I actually finished correcting this long time ago but I was to busy (lazy) to upload it -sweats-  
> I still can´t believe this has an actualy happy ending because I mean look at the beginning of the story... but again it´s a great drabble (????) by Cloudo !!!  
> So I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Btw there will me more works soon from Cloudo and from me since we decided to do a writing challange thing. B^)))


End file.
